Harry Potter & The Unexpected Circusmtance
by alixxblack
Summary: Harry finds himself faced with an unexpected circumstance that offers him a chance to go back in time and see his parents. (Marked complete for the time being, potential to be multi-chapter sometime in the distant future).


Disclaimer (1): All copyright retention applies to both the Harry Potter and Doctor Who content within this story. I am not writing this for fame or fortune.

Disclaimer (2): However, I am writing this for the Houses Competition Bonus Round being hosted by MoonlightForgotten. All appropriate details are found in the Author's Note at the end of the story.

* * *

 **Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun sizzled the back of Harry's neck, his hair freshly cut to expose it. There had been a hopeful forecast that morning – overcast with storms and heavy rain. Harry tilted his head up and assessed that it no such thing would happen. Little Whinging bore the mark of the drought on every form of plant life that could be seen by the naked eye. Grass was only green if it was watered several times a day; and flowers only kept their color if there was an irrigation system of sorts to keep them healthy.

Even though everyone else was busy keeping to themselves inside their cool homes on Privet Drive, Harry didn't spend any free time at the Dursley's if could help it. The older he got, the more powerful he became, and the more dangerous he was if they angered him. He suspected that was their thinking, anyway. They still mistreated him and made him feel worthless but their aggressiveness towards him had morphed more into abiding by their new motto: do the work demanded of him and leave the family alone. Every morning he woke to a list tucked under his door. Once he completed the chores he could do as he pleased throughout the day so long it caused the Dursley's no stress or trouble.

On that day in particular, Harry's chores were minimal because he'd been up late washing dishes to prepare for company. This meant he only made breakfast and cleaned up after himself. Normally the yard work was his responsibility too, but his Aunt Petunia insisted on a sprinkler system to fight the heat. From there it was cleaning the rooms and cooking dinner usually, but on special occasions, such as that day was to be, the usual tasks he attended to were taken over by Aunt Petunia as well. Everything was to be in top shape and Harry might've messed it up if he were left to do it on his own.

That's how he ended up dragging his fingers along the metal casing of the tunnels leading to and from the subway station. He was further away from Little Whinging than he probably should have been given that Voldemort had just returned. Harry wasn't far enough, either, because he'd only be happy again when he returned to Hogwarts.

After awhile Harry snuck between the tunnel ways to escape the sun and that's when he happened upon a strange structure. It didn't make sense with the drab and dull colors that blanketed the area. Wand at the ready, he approached the royal blue police box.

As far as he could tell, this could be one of two things: _an escape or a trap._ A Muggle probably couldn't even see it, but if they had they wouldn't have thought much on it anyway. Even though there were no police boxes like this around Europe anymore, Harry supposed they would have just thought it an untouched relic from the past. And the lot in Surrey wouldn't have wanted much to do it anyway.

Harry had been cautious about reaching for the handle to pull the door open. He didn't have to do anything, though, as the door opened on it's own. It was probably charmed to open automatically in the presence of a wizard. With the confirmation of the structure being magical, it seemed only appropriate to peer inside and take an inventory of the surroundings.

Inside there was a man, bare as one could be, running around a central station that with a circular platform. Initially, Harry hadn't intended to go inside but the man looked panicked. There seemed no reason to believe that he could be a threat.

"Oi!" The man's voice erupted suddenly.

The circumstances were unexpected to begin with, this magical blue box in Surrey precisely where Harry was leisurely strolling, but for the man to be without clothes? Something this unusual just couldn't be ignore. With no idea precisely how to announce that he was present, the only acceptable effort seemed to be to shout at him; "Are you alright in there?"

With wet floppy hair, and far more that Harry cared to remember, the man threw his arms up and shook excitedly; "Company!"

When the man revealed a stick of his own, instinct took over. Harry still had nightmares from the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He never wanted to feel helpless like that again, and so he sent a spell flying that he knew well; "Expelliarmus!"

Once the shock wore off, the man laughed and clapped hands; "I've never see a sonic devise like that before!" Harry covered his eyes when the man drew closer, trying to protect himself for any further damage at the sight of him. He seemed to notice Harry's downcast eyes and laughed; "I guess you are wondering why I'm naked."

Harry nodded, "That is actually exactly what I'm wondering, yeah."

"If I can get my sonic – you see, these are holographic clothes – I can activate the visibility." He kept his hands raised to show his innocence, since Harry had disarmed him once already. Once he gestured that the man could get his – what did he call it?

"What's a sonic?" Harry questioned, positively perplexed.

Once he retrieved his strange sort of wand, he pointed it towards himself. Instantly a brown tweed suit that did not fit quite right fizzled over his body. As the full outfit's details weaved their way back into the fabric, this man explained why he called his wand a sonic; "A sonic is that thing – what you're holding! It's a scientific device that can pretty much do anything you want if you program it with the right software! What else would you call it?"

"This is a wand." Harry remarked, still just as confused.

"I guess it _could_ be a wand of sorts, but I've never heard a Time Lord call it that…" A look of excitement crossed his face. He then bounced almost on top of the keyboard nearest to him and rattled off a series of details about Harry that he definitely hadn't revealed: _height, weight, age, number of scars on his body, and new species?_

"What does it mean by that?" Harry waved his free hand over at the screen, "I'm a human. Just a human."

"You're not like the other humans," He said as he eyeballed Harry's entire figure analytically. It reminded him of how Viktor and Cedric looked over him, sizing up their competition for the Tri-Wizard Tournament challenges. After a long moment, the man crouched and looked Harry dead on; "Have you time travelled before?"

There's a chart on the screen revealing what he recognized as a strip of DNA, thanks to his education from Muggle schools. Unnerved by how much information this man had already acquired, Harry felt sort of compelled to just answer his question. It was fascinating in a scary way. Not threatening, but definitely unsettling.

Nonetheless, he chose to just be honest; "Two years ago, about. I travelled back a few hours with my friend Hermione to save my Godfather and his Hippogriff from execution. But how did you…"

"Did you use a TARDIS? You're not a Time Lord…" The man seemed to consider something, but he kept his face hidden; "…so how would you get a TARDIS? Unless…"

Horror and joy crossed his face all at once; "Who did you travel with?"

"A time turner. It's an hourglass on a necklace that is charmed to bend the rules of time, or something like that. I don't remember exactly how Hermione said it worked." Harry tried his best to say what it was the time turned actually did, but in reality it wasn't his devise. Hermione hadn't even let him touch it when they went back in time. The shift in the atmosphere had Harry on edge and uncomfortable, so he backed himself closer to the door.

But the man followed him with his arms sort of poked out; "I've never heard of a time turner. Do you have one with you? Where can I find it?"

Harry shook head, "It was my friend's necklace. The Ministry took it back. Hermione turned it in because she didn't want to do that many classes anymore!" At that point he decided it was definitely time to leave. He made another remark; "So, your bowtie is cool and all but-"

"Bowties _are_ cool, aren't they?" He smiled innocently. It almost made Harry feel guilty to be trying to leave; "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter," and he offered his hand before realizing that he didn't really get enough information from the gangly man, "Wait? You're a doctor of what exactly?" The joy from Harry shaking his hand immediately disappeared at the questioning of his title.

"You didn't say it right." He remarked sadly.

"Pardon?" But the man was already prepared to discuss something else.

"Funny thing about time travel is that I could take you to end of the time, you know, and I've done it for my companions before, and I'd have you back before anyone ever notices that you've gone!" The Doctor was clearly excited to invite Harry on an adventure. However, with Voldemort at large he was afraid he'd have his own fair share of adventures in the future anyway. Besides that, he'd not really liked travelling through time in the first place.

"I'll have to decline, actually. My parent's murderer is sort of terrorizing the world so I should probably just go…" Harry firmly planted his feet outside of the TARDIS once he'd opened the door. The Doctor leaned out with him, one foot outside and one in, and a grin almost literally from ear to ear.

Then he whispered to himself; _"You saw the consequences with Rose, so you can't do it again. But Rose didn't know, she didn't realize what would happen. But he_ does _know what happens when he meddles. And I don't have my usual companions anyway because they're off being domestic…"_

As soon as he must have reached a conclusion he offered his hand once again; "I can take you back to see your parents, you know, and I could bring you right back to this moment. Nobody would know that you've gone besides us. Would you like to see them? Your parents, I mean."

Thoughts from the Tri-Wizard Tournament arose once more, specifically about when his wand connected with Voldemort's and it revealed the people he'd killed. His parents were among those victims and they told him to let go and run. During his first year at Hogwarts he'd also seen them in the Mirror of Erised. Those glimpses at them gave him something he'd never have had otherwise. Among his happiest memories were those moments; and he knew that those were stolen moments at best.

Going with the Doctor would be no different than borrowed glimpses…

…and yet this unexpected circumstance sounded _more_ than perfect…

"Could you really take me to see them?" His face contorted with hope.

The Doctor nodded in the most convincing way Harry had ever seen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ravenclaw, Bonus Round Crossover**

 **Harry Potter x Doctor Who**

 **Prompt (1): "I guess you are wondering why I'm naked?"**

 **Prompt (2): Unexpected Circumstances**

 **Word Count: 1853**


End file.
